Harry Potter Goes To Konoha High
by Guitardude94
Summary: Well this story is a harry potter naruto crossover, everybody is the same age except for Neji Lee and TenTen, they are sophomores, and the Naruto Characters other than that are Freshmen, The HP characters are Freshmen as well
1. Chapter 1

_A/N well the reason this chapter is so short is because I wanted to test the idea out. To see if people like it and if they do then I'll post new, longer chapters._

_Also in this story nobody has any magic or powers, because they are all just regular kids._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Chapter 1**

"Ahhh!! So this is Konoha High" Exclaimed Ron "This is better than Hogwarts"

"Yeah, Ron, it is" Ron's best friend in the world Harry Potter said "I think its going to be wonderful"

"Hey there are some other kids checking out the school too." Ron unexpectedly shouted whilst pointing at a raven haired boy and a blonde hyperactive looking kid. "They look to be about our age, they must be freshmen too."

"Yeah let's go see if they're nice" Harry sarcastically retorted "yeah, then maybe they can kill us and leave us in those trash bins!"

"Well, I'm SORRY; I just thought it would be nice to have some more friends BEFORE we started school." Ron backfired.

"You know what Ron just shut the f-" Harry was saying.

"Hey they're coming over here." Ron interrupted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who is that?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, as he pointed to a tremendously tall boy with Flaming red hair, not noticing the boy behind him. "I don't know, they look young, let's go introduce ourselves."

"HN, Alright fine." The raven haired child said, and started to make his way to the others

"Hey! Are you guy's freshmen too!?" Naruto Loudly Yelled.

"Yes." A small voice from behind the tall red head spoke.

"Woohoo!!! I told you Harry"

"Well, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sasuke Uchiha." The blonde kid said

_Hmm. Naruto eh, he sounds nice enough. _Harry thought

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley and this is my best friend Harry Potter." Said the red head whose name was apparently Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino Yamanako and Hinata Hyuuga where silently waiting for their friends Tenten and Sakura, when all of a sudden a frizzy haired girl walked past them, she was carrying bags from the school uniform store. "Hey you're going to be a student at Konoha high?" Ino asked, but it was more of a statement of fact rather than a question.

"What's it to you?" the strange girl clutching the uniform bags retorted.

_A/N I've decided that if I get 2+ reviews I'll post a new chapter until then I'll be writing the next XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: yeah I forgot to put this, I'm not massashi kishimoto or J.K. Rowling, I don't own Naruto or Harry potter_

_A/N… Yay!!! Chapter 2, Thank you for reviewing Sk847, so for reviewing i'm going to dedicate this chapter to you and if I could, I'd give you a cookie. I am aware that my chapter is short, ill try to lengthen it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger was having the worst day of her life, first her boyfriend Draco had dumped her, then her little brother Konohamaru and his friend Udon, who never seemed to be cured of his runny nose, made fun of her all day, for getting dumped, for having frizzy hair, for being a nerdy bookworm, and many flaws they seemed to find about her

"You're to fat"

"You're a loser"

"Nobody loves you!"

The insults went on and on, she was raucously made fun of. So being optimistic, she decided that she would think of the upcoming school year, she had gotten all her school supplies except her uniforms, so she decided that she would get them, anything to get away from her brother and his friends.

So she was off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys," Naruto inquired "how about we go to my house I just got Final Fantasy XIII"

"No," Sasuke answered "I have to get my uniforms and lay out my stuff for the morning"

"Awww, MAN!!!" Naruto protested "please Jiraiya isn't home so anyone can come, PLEASE!!!"

"Well, I can go" Ron said to Naruto

"YESSS!!! Success" Naruto squealed

"Well, I got to be going," Harry said as an excuse "well, I'll see you tomorrow, Ron, Naruto, Sasuke. Maybe we'll have some classes' together, well goodbye"

And so Naruto and Ron set off to Naruto's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, don't get so angry." Ino said

"I'm having a terrible day, so I'll get angry if I want to!" Hermione stated angrily

"G-g-guys, stop arguing" Hinata mattered "people a-ar-are staring"

At just that moment Sakura showed up "Hey" Sakura said "umm, hmm, Hermione, right?

"Yes. Oh, you're that girl, from the bookstore" Hermione replied to this fact "Uh, Sakura right?

"OHH, so this is the number 1 customer" Ino noted

"Yeah. Ino"

Flashback NO JUTSU

"_Man Sakura, how did you land a job at the bookstore?" Ino asked into the receiver_

"_I don't know" Sakura Replied "I guess they liked me, I mean I come here often enough."_

"_That's plausible, I guess" Ino said at his "I wish I could get a good job like you" _

_Sakura scoffed at the remark "if you'd get off you skinny lazy ass, you pig, you would."_

"_Forehe -" Ino had managed to get out before being interrupted by Sakura_

"_Hey, I got to call you back; I got this customer with a tremendous stack of books, hold up." Sakura said then quickly closed her phone _

"_Do you need some, help, mam?" Sakura politely asked_

"_Yes, I need these books, and I was wondering wear to find them?" Hermione asked as she handed Sakura the same list of books she'd gotten._

"_Oh, you're going to Konoha high as well?" Sakura asked "I start there in September."_

"_Cool"_

"_Yeah well they're all in the literature section; it's over there next to the restroom."_

Flashback Kai!

"Well, you shouldn't fight, I heard you from down the street" Tenten said walking towards the group that was just getting out of its flashback.

"Well, okay… I guess" Ino and Hermione said at the exact same time

They all leave to go shopping together; the girls even let Hermione come after hearing her situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa" Sakura sighed as she dropped into bed "that was a long day of fun and shopping"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, I'm beat" Ino said to herself as she lay in bed not even out of her clothes "I cant wait until tomorrow, its going to rock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey mom, I'm home, and boy that was a long tiresome, yet fun day." Tenten exclaimed to her mother

"Good for you." the black haired middle aged woman replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey. Did you have a friend over" Jiraiya asked as he walked into his house

"Yeah, Jiraiya, I did."

"Ok"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, Itachi can I borrow your uchiha school shirt, for tomorrow?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"No, I need it, its senior day." Sasukes older brother answered.

"Fine, asshat."

What did you call me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Harry is staying at Ron's for the night)

"Well, that was fun." Ron said

"Really, you had fun at Narutos house" Harry replied

"Yeah we had ramen twice." Ron stated

"It must've been great." Harry replied sarcastically.

"I think that's all he eats." Ron said out of the blue.

"Whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/n well that's chapter two, I try to make the chapters long, but it just isn't happening. So, im gonna just keep 'em short._


End file.
